Viviendo en Mi
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Kai Hiwatari ha muerto y a dejado varios corazones destrozados y mentes llenas de ...... locuras? un fic YAOI con varias parejas. Escrito por una mente demasiado afectada. lean y opinen. Dedicado para Lia Kon Neia. Parejas: YuriyxKai KaixRei KaixTaka
1. Viviendo en Mi

**"Viviendo en mi"**

**Parte I**

**Por:** _Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama_

**Dedicado** Para: **_Lía Kon Neia_**. _Primis, eres la mejor, siempre que te he necesitado has estado para mi. Desgraciadamente yo no lo he estado para ti, te pido perdón. Me duele no ser para ti algo que te consuele. Recuerdo que tu siempre me has pedido un Kai/Taka, y recuerdo lo que le paso al que te escribí. Pero tambien se lo que te gustan los Kai/Ray y los Yuriv/Kai. Ayer, (al menos yo, no se si tu tambien o ya te habías enterado) recibí una noticia terrible. Ha sido devastador (llámenme como quieran pero para mi ha sido algo mas que horrible). Esta canción me encanta y en cuanto la escuche recordé un suceso que me ocurrió hace años . Y me pareció encantadora. Ojala y te guste._

**Pareja:** **_YuriyxKai; KaixRei; KaixTaka_**

**__**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

****

"La fuerza de los sentimientos es enorme. Cree en ellos, por muy inalcanzables que sean"

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

****

****

**_-me amas??_**

****

**_-te amo_**

****

**_-y siempre estarás conmigo, verdad?_**

****

**_-siempre, no lo dudes_**

****

**_-te amo Kai_**

****

**_-y yo a ti – un dulce abrazo y una promesa eterna se han dado. Pero ninguno a previsto los acontecimientos futuros._**

**__**

**__**

**_¬_**

**__**

**_¬_**

**__**

**_¬_**

**__**

**_No puedo convencerme,_**

**_Que conmigo no estas_**

**_Eso de que te fuiste,_**

**_No lo puedo aceptar_**

****

****

****

**(POV Ivanov)**

Cuánto tiempo a pasado?? Un mes quizás, o tal vez mas, la verdad no lo sé ni me importa. Aun sigo esperando por ti, junto a esta fría y desolada ventana. Mis manos sostienen una chaqueta tuya, lo hago con tal fuerza que no me interesa si se llegara a romper; y no importara porque cuando tu la veas destrozada, me miraras con tu contemplar frío que se desvanecerá en un instante. Luego, simplemente iras a un lugar a comprarte otra. Me miraras con dulzura y me dirás "la próxima me la compraras tu". Yo solo te abrazare y nos iremos caminando juntos, a disfrutar nuestra mutua compañía.

Recuerdo como me has ayudado; han sido muchas veces, tal vez no tenga la cuenta exacta (aunque yo te haya dicho que han sido contadas las veces) pero siempre traté de darte a entender lo que has significado para mi.

Durante el ultimo torneo te esforzaste mucho para ganar. La batalla fue dura, sangre y sudor corrían por ambos, y cuando todos creían en tu derrota y pocos en tu victoria, lograste tu objetivo. Eres un maldito y conseguiste ganar.

Sabes, Kai?? me han dicho burdas mentiras desde ese entonces, son tan absurdas que, estoy seguro, te reirías a mas no poder si las escucharas. Han estado diciendo que has muerto!! Puedes creer esas patrañas?? Tu, ...... muerto?? Por favor!! son unos tontos.

Aunque, lo mas extraño no es lo que dijeron, si no que lo siguen diciendo; y lo que es peor, .... hasta el resto del equipo y en la abadía lo dicen y comentan!! Todos son unos estúpidos que se han dejado influenciar por los malditos medios de comunicación y demás prensa amarillista. Al parecer soy el único en este lugar lo suficientemente ubicado para saber que tu sigues vivo, que si no has aparecido es porque esperas el momento mas adecuado para llegar y callar a todos. Asi eres tu.

No te preocupes por mi amor mío, yo no creo en lo que se dice, yo se que tu estarás aquí pronto. Me niego a creer algo tan vil y sucio. Tu eres mas fuerte; mas fuerte que yo, que Takao, que Ray, que King que todos.

Aun te espero fénix mío, mi frágil pajarito, no demores mas, porque ..... no se cuanto mas pueda resistir sin estar junto a ti.

****

**_Y aunque el mundo_**

**_Me grita:_**

_**"Se marcho y no** **vendra"**_

**_En mi mente no cabe_**

**_Lo que es su verdad_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

****

****

**(POVS Kinomiya)**

No es cierto, así que dejen de repetírmelo porque no les haré caso. Como puedo creerlo?? Porque me torturan de esta manera si saben lo que el siempre ha significado para mi?? no me importa si me tachan de loco, de esquizofrénico y de ser mas estúpido de lo que he sido. Jamás aceptare que el ha muerto.

Porque quieren que acepte la idea de que te has ido para siempre?? Porque hacerlo?? Porque ellos lo dicen y repiten hasta el cansancio?? Porque creen tener razón cuando se que están totalmente equivocados??

Mi respuesta sigue siendo: "No!!". Kai, como pueden, siquiera pensar que yo aceptare algo de esa magnitud y luego me sienta feliz y tranquilo?? Están locos!! Todos; ellos, los demás y el resto del mundo.

No me importa que azoten mi casa, mi cuarto y mi hogar. Pueden tumbar esas puertas y las barreras físicas que ellos pongan y destruyan, pero jamás destruirán mi verdad, mi fe y mi verdadero amor. Hiromi puede irse al demonio con sus sermones y reproches, Kyo puede acompañarla con todo y sus lógicas, estadísticas y demás. Max puede encaminarlos si piensa que con sus acercamientos de amigo entrañable va a convencerme que tu no volverás a mi. Y Hitoshi puede irse por donde vino, el jamás te apreció como te merecías. No me importa que este hablando de mi propio hermano y sangre. Todos pueden irse al demonio y no me importa!! Lo único que me interesa es que tu vuelvas y te quedes para siempre.

**_&. & .&. & .&. & .&. & .&. & . Flash Back &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &._**

-tienes que aceptarlo, no puedes negarte a la realidad por muy cruda que esta sea!! – mi rubio amigo casi ha quedado afónico de tanto que me ha gritado

-Takao, maldita sea, deja de comportarte como un niño y por primera vez en tu vida se maduro y date cuenta de que pasó, no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo – por primera vez, quisiera ahorcar a Hiromi para no escuchar su molesta y fastidiosa voz llena de arrogancia.

-Takao, todos estamos afectados por lo ocurrido y tambien sufrimos por ello, tambien fuimos sus amigos. Pero no te encierres de se modo, queremos que sepas que la vida sigue – Kyo, amigo, por primera vez, no sabes lo que dices.

-Takao, nos estas escuchando??

-si, Max ......

-entonces levántate y deja de pensar que el volverá ... – alguien puede callarla, por favor?

-me levantaré pero no dejare de pensar en eso – todos me miran con incredulidad y enseguida los comienzo a empujar hacia la salida – nos veremos al rato, tengo cosas que hacer antes – los saco y me dirijo tranquilamente a mi cuarto a buscar "algo" que tengo tuyo para salir a pasear con el.

-Takao!!! Aunque nos alejes tienes que darte cuenta que el se ha ido para siempre!! – el ultimo grito de mi rubio amigo lo escuché perfectamente. Miro hacia esa fotografía nuestra, donde tu sonríes.

-tu volverás, como el fénix que eres Kai – tomo lo que buscaba y salgo corriendo justo a tiempo, Hitoshi ya venia a hablar conmigo.

**_&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. _****_&. &. fin del Flash Back &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &._**

-te sigo esperando y así sera.

**_Y es que cada mañana_**

**_Yo miro tu sonrisa_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

****

**(POV Kon)**

Ya hace como dos horas que Hiromi, Kyo y Max estuvieron aquí. Vinieron a decirme que Takao sigue de terco y que no saben como hacerlo entrar en razón.

Max, con una cara de preocupación que en mi vida le habia visto. Se veía tan diferente al Max que siempre conocimos, tan alegre, optimista y maduro. No hubieras sabido que era el si no fuera por esa melena rubia, esos ojos azules, y porque el decía ser Max Mizuhara.

Kyo, estaba demasiado abatido y lo entiendo, el tambien fue muy unido a Takao y siempre fue su mejor amigo, tal vez el único verdadero, siempre se han visto como hermanos, aunque siempre fue difícil ver quien era el mayor o el menor.

Y Hiromi, pobre de nuestra amiga, tan triste y con su rostro lleno de lagrimas; me preguntó que si ella no estaría haciendo lo suficientemente bien las cosas. Pensó que tal vez no estaba dando todo lo que tenia para sacar a Takao de ese sufrimiento y pensamientos. Pobre e ilusa de mi amiga, no sabe lo que dice y piensa. Siento tanta lástima por ella.

Si Kai, no me mires así, yo se de ti y Takao. Acaso creen que soy demasiado tonto? En verdad pensaste que jamás me daría cuenta?? Que solo sabria la verdad si tu y el la revelaban?? Que ingenuos. Y mas ingenua Hiromi por no darse cuenta. Que pena que todos si nos demos cuenta de su realidad.

Oh, si. de eso hasta tu te diste cuenta, creo que fuiste el primero, y desde entonces, trataste de mantenerla alejada de el, para que ella dudara, para que se sintiera atraída por ti y se alejara de el. Porque tu ya habías puesto tus ojos en ese dragon de tormenta mientras este tigre veía todo con infinita tristeza.

Claro que todos sabíamos que Hiromi estaba mas que enamorada por Takao!! Por dios, nuestra amiga no podía evitar el babear al verlo, sonrojarse ante sus galanteos, suspirar cuando se encontraba a solas con el y comenzar a soñar en la soledad de sus pensamientos. Imaginando las mas romántica y tierna historia de amor entre ella y ese peliazul japonés que la enamoró sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, dejándose arrastrar ante ese sentimiento que la arrolló y terminó con ella.

Pero, bueno, no hablare siempre de ellos, pero eso es lo que, hasta ahorita, mas relevante que ha pasado. Aun no me siento con el suficiente valor para decirles que, si pudiera, me iría con Takao a buscarte. Yo se que estas en algún lugar, esperando a que te encontremos.

Creías que habia olvidado todo de ti?? Por favor, si todos los dias tu recuerdo esta mas que presente, es mi razón de existir. Mi mente se llena de imágenes tuyas, todas de diferentes ocasiones. Cuando estabas serio, triste, preocupado, feliz, y enojado. Todas, absolutamente recuerdo todas tus expresiones.

Iré a cocinar algo, te recuerdo todo el tiempo, pero debo comer y seguir con algo de rutina. Quiero que e encuentres bien para cuando regreses, te quiero recibir muy bien presentable.

**_Y en silencio me dices:_**

**_"Que tengas un buen dia"_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

**(POV Ivanov)**

El barullo es incesante en este lugar, gente hablando, entrenando y que sigue el diario vivir de su patética vida. Que aburridos.

Si no han venido a verme varias personas no ha venido nadie. Sabias que tus amigos de equipo han estado frecuentando a Takao y Ray? estuvieron aquí para pedirme que los ayudara, pero al parecer cambiaron de idea al ver como estaba y lo que pensaba al respecto.

Hubieras visto sus caras de incredulidad y compasión que me dirigieron.

Como se atreven a tener compasión de mi cuando yo no tengo algo malo?? Yo estoy perfectamente, lo único que digo es que tu no te has marchado para siempre. Aquí estas, en algún lugar, esperando pacientemente tu oportunidad. Yo seguiré aquí.

Pero, aun así, no se me puede quitar de la cabeza eso de que a Takao, tu "dragón de tormenta", sigue tan terco y con ideas parecidas a las mías. No se si alegrarme o enfurecerme. Aceptémoslo Kai, aun sigo sintiendo celos.

Si, soy un celoso y un desquiciado de primera; ......y?? cual es el problema?? Esta bien, lo preferiste a el, lo tuviste a tu lado y se demostraron su amor, tu me lo confesaste y terminaste conmigo. Por él. Es una lastima que no te dieras cuenta en la cara de borrego a medio morir que se le escapaba a Kon cada vez que te miraba o te tenia demasiado cerca.

Aunque, .... ahora que lo pienso mejor, tal vez si te diste cuenta; despues de todo eres Kai Hiwatari. Si, tal vez no me lo quisiste decir para que no terminara amenazando a el chino o matándolo, odio la competencia de mas.

Una cosa era que Takao Kinomiya estuviera mas que loco por ti y que tu le correspondieras y otra cosa era que Raymond Kon babeara por ti y tu ya no lo miraras de la misma forma. El chinito tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdició; le confesaste tus sentimientos y el te rechazó diciendo que tu, sin duda, eras atractivo pero que no te correspondía. Te destrozó el corazón mi pequeño fénix.

Pero volviste a mi y yo te consolé. Te curé las heridas provocadas por el y te refugiaste, nuevamente, en mis brazos mientras yo te consolaba.

Que dicha era el tenerte y poseerte, el saberme especial para ti. Nos amamos mucho y fuimos felices. Hasta que ese japonés volvió y te arrebató de mi lado. Dijiste que te dabas cuenta de tu verdadero amor y tuve que aceptarlo. Éramos amigos y camaradas, y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiaria. El dragon tuvo mi consentimiento y bendición.

A pesar de todo, en los momentos de añoranzas, me parece ver tu angelical rostro refugiado en mi pecho y la deliciosa voz somnolienta que tenias al despertar, eras simplemente delicioso.. Eso, es algo que jamás olvidare. Ni aunque muera.

**_Y me abraza tu recuerdo,_**

**_Imposible que sea un sueño,_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

**(POV Kinomiya)**

****

****

_"-siempre te amare mi Taka-chan_

_-yo tambien, Kai"_

-no me dejes, Kai, ..... ven a mi, por favor ....... POR FAVOR!!! – todo esta demasiado obscuro, mi corazón late aceleradamente, y siento como el sudor me ha empapado, este clima esta muy loco.

Mis ojos poco a poco se acostumbran a la negrura que me rodea al tiempo que mi respiración se normaliza. Otra noche de sueños que me persiguen.

-Takao, estas bien muchacho?? – en medio de mi enloquecedor sentir, no escuché como mi familia llegaba y se amontonaba frente a mi puerta para entrar y ver como me encuentro. Como quieren que este??

-responde Takao

-estoy bien Hito ..... – tengo que escucharme calmado o son capaces de entrar a la fuerza y luego quedarse conmigo el resto de la noche.

-seguro, chico??

-si, abuelo

-Takao, no nos mientas

-ya les dije que estoy bien, solo fue un sueño, ya pueden marcharse que no me moriré por soñar – puedo escuchar los cuchicheos que mi padre, hermano y abuelo tienen tras la puerta. Tal vez no debí decir eso pero es la verdad.

Permanezco atento a lo que dicen y hacen. De rato escucho como se alejan, aun con precaución, como si fueran a escuchar, de repente, mi caída de muerte.

Por seguir soñando contigo ya piensan que moriré irremediablemente. Un poco de fe por favor!! deben darse cuenta que el soñarte es total una bendición para mi. Tener en mi mente recuerdos tan hermosos y preciados, me hacen anhelar mas nuestro encuentro. Te amo Kai.

Me acomodo en la cama mientras una sonrisa nace de mis labios. Los momentos que viví junto a ti están mas que vivos. Puedo sentir que tu tambien los vives conmigo y el momento que mi corazón añora parezco sentirlo mas y mas cerca.

Un suspiro nace de mi boca al tiempo que mis ojos se cierran lentamente. Si, tu estas vivo, muy cerca y pronto nos reuniremos.

**_Y aunque no puedo mirarte,_**

**_Te puedo sentir ....._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

****

**(POV Kon)**

Salgo del baño y no puedo evitar un bostezo. Fue un dia muy pesado y realmente me siento cansado.

Antes de volver a entrar en las cobijas y hundirme en el país de Morfeo, miro la ventana que esta a un lado mío. La luna se ve esplendorosa esta noche. Y es inevitable el que me quede observándola detenidamente. Ella se parece a ti, sabias? Tan hermosa, elegante, orgullosa y arrogante, parece ser tu viva imagen. Esa luz que la rodea y esos colores que la caracterizan. Estas frente a mi!

Me acuesto en ese lecho frío y me abrazo un poco, pero no es suficiente y trato de envolverme mas en las cobijas; sigue sin ser suficiente. Me muevo un poco mas hacia el lado contrario y comienzo a sentir un poco de tibieza. Ahí esta bien, mi cuerpo se relaja y ronroneo un poco. Me parece tan familiar ese calor.

Pero claro!! que tonto he sido. Es el mismo calor que sentía cuando dormíamos juntos, cuando, de viaje, teníamos que compartir la cama. Siempre ocupaste mi lado derecho, yo me colocaba en la orilla pero comenzaba a sentir un airecito y me acercaba mas y mas a ti, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca pero no tanto, sentía la calidez que emanaba tu piel.

Tu estabas dormido y como tal, tranquilo y totalmente relajado. Tu calor se movía libre y salvaje por ti, se aprovechaba de tu descuido y bailaba toda la noche. Eso me hacia sentir muy a gusto, que no estaba solo, aun lejos de mis seres queridos y amigos. Tu tibieza aun la siento. Vuelve pronto Kai que yo te espero y estoy listo para decirte lo que siento.

**_Mi piel no sabe mentir_**

**(POV Ivanov)**

De forma impertinente y totalmente irritable esta saliendo el sol. Abro mis ojos con real fastidio y cierro las cortinas (afortunadamente las tengo considerablemente cerca). Acomodo mi cabeza en la almohada y cierro mis ojos con cierta sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro. Tuve un gran sueño.

Tenias tu rostro totalmente distorsionado por la lujuria y pasión mientras yo me encargaba de sentirte. Gemías con verdadero deleite ante las embestidas que te daba, tu sudor salado bañaba deliciosamente tu cuerpo de adonis y tu voz semironca emitía las palabras mas excitantes que lograban enloquecerme de maneras insospechadas.

Tus muslos perfectos y tu piel blanca me enardecían de tal manera que parecia que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Pero me controlé y seguí disfrutándote. Mordiendo tu cuello, tu pecho agitado, tus brazos fuertes y lamiendo todo tu ser. Exquisito es la palabra perfecta para describirte.

Llegue al clímax deseado antes que tu y despues descanse a un lado tuyo. Siempre fuiste ardiente a pesar de todo.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente ante la finalización de mi recuerdo. Mi sonrisa se hace aun mas picara mientras me preparo a evocar, otra vez, ese maravilloso recuerdo en forma de sueño. Aquí te estoy esperando Kai Hiwatari.

**_Me acaricias con el viento,_**

**_Es tan bello el sentimiento,_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

****

****

**(POV Kinomiya)**

Se que ya amaneció, puedo escuchar claramente el canto de unas aves, el ruidito de los insectos matutinos que comienzan sus actividades, hasta la calidez que el astro rey llena en mi cuerpo con clara señas de que debo levantarme, todo es tan perfectamente claro.

Pero no quiero alzarme; me niego a despertar en un lugar en donde todos dicen que debo resignarme. Me doy la vuelta dispuesto a seguir con mis sueños y recuerdos. Al menos un ratito mas, que tal .... cinco minutos?? Mis párpados se relajan nuevamente y entonces, ...... lo siento.

Si otro fuera el que lo abrigara, diría que es la brisa matinal, algo común. Pero yo se que esta es totalmente diferente, aspiro suavemente y se percibe tu escencia en esa viento. Desde cuando utilizas mi elemento para comunicarte conmigo, Kai?? tu eres fuego, pero decías que como tal te alimentabas de mi. Si, tu tenias sentido del humor; ...... y muy bueno por cierto.

Abro mis ojos y me levanto con singular alegría, abro completamente la ventana y me relajo ante la sensación que me produce el contacto de el viento con mi piel. Me estas abrazando y me murmuras al oído.

Es un nuevo dia y debo continuar mi búsqueda. Espérame Kai!!.

**_Yo no se porque me dicen_**

**_Que no estas aqui_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

****

**(POV Kon)**

Lo que me faltaba. Me levanté temprano para ir a visitar a Takao cuando alguien golpea, sorpresiva e insistentemente la puerta del departamento. Salí de la cocina, sacando previamente mi desayuno; no sabia cuanto duraría mi "visita". Cuando abrí, solo encontré un sobre dirigido a mi. Nada ni nadie se veía a la vista. Lo recogí y cerré la puerta totalmente molesto.

Una vez adentro, volví a la cocina y a la preparación de mis santos alimentos, al tiempo que abría y leía la misteriosa misiva. Despues, mi omelet se encontraba desparramado en la cocina mientras yo seguía incrédulo y furioso, ante lo que ese mensaje decía. Apagué las mechas y salí de ahí.

Comencé a dirigir mis pasos a un parque cercano mientras lo escrito ahí aun resonaba fuertemente en mi cabeza. Como se atrevía (quien quiera que fuese) a decirme tales palabras?? Quien se creía para lastimarme con tales expresiones? Se daba cuenta, acaso, del lacerante dolor que me causaba lo que me mandó?? Como se le ocurre que te olvide y deje de sentir y pensar lo que hago??

Aprieto mis puños furiosamente, con enormes cargas eléctricas recorriéndome el cuerpo. No recuerdo haber sentido algo así y la verdad no me interesa. Cuando tenga a esa persona delante mío me encargare de decirle unas cuantas verdades ..... despues de golpearle por semejante atrevimiento.

Kai, yo creo en que te encontrare. Y no me importa lo que me digan en una y mil notas.

**_Si estas viviendo en mi_**

**(POV Ivanov)**

El camino es muy largo y demasiado aburrido. Porque tengo que ir a una estúpida reunión cuando puedo hacer algo mas provechoso?? Si tus amiguitos me siguen fastidiando tendré que hacerles ver ciertas cosas acerca de mi.

-concéntrate Yuriv, tu eres el que conduces porque eres muy terco al no dejarnos a nosotros

-cállate Boris – una mirada de reproche me dirige mi amigo pero simplemente lo ignoro.

Momentos despues llegamos y observo a mis amigos antes de entrar. Todos serios y tranquilos, bueno, no todos. Boris, por alguna extraña razón, esta sonriendo misteriosa y tristemente. Que tramará?? No lo se y en estos momentos no me importa.

Al momento de entrar, se encuentra una fotografía tuya y un moño enorme de color negro. Malditos quienes crean de ti esa infamia. Tu estas vivo. Vives dentro de mi.

**_Viviendo en mi, en mi, en mi,_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

****

****

****

****

**(POV Kon)**

Por culpa de la misteriosa carta casi olvidaba la reunión a la que varios equipos habíamos de asistir. Despues de tirar innumerables piedras al río, corrí lo mas que pude al lugar de reunión, el centro de la BBA. Prácticamente llegue con cinco minutos de anticipación a la hora establecida.

Inmediatamente busque con la mirada a un "sospechoso", a alguien que tuviera señales de haberme dejado la gran tontería. Pero no tuve respuesta. Todos tenían sus propios pensamientos y problemas, cada uno de ellos esperaba que el resto llegara para así terminar y aclarar todo.

Aburrido, decidí acercarme a la fotografía que habian colocado de ti Kai. Te veías muy bien en ella. Esa imagen captó a un Kai que no muchos veían. Max, Kyo y Hiromi se acercan a mi y comienzan a hablar de temas burdos. Resoplo y veo que Takao aun no llega.

Takao, tu fuiste su pareja y amor, pero cuando vuelva, le diré mis sentimientos y el tendrá que terminar contigo. Y hablando de el, ..... ya debería haber llegado.

Kai, cuando regreses, veras que tu siempre has vivido en mi.

**_Viviendo en mi, en mi, en mi ...._**

**__**

**__**

****

****

****

****

**(POV Kinomiya)**

Tarde, tarde, tarde, muy, muy tarde!!! De seguro me reprocharán la hora pero ..... yo no tengo la culpa de haberme perdido en las instalaciones de la BBA!!! Porque no me mostraron esta zona antes?? Asi no estaría en la situación que estoy y nadie se enojaría.

Llegué temprano, tal vez demasiado, porque no habia nadie. Asi que decidí dar una vuelta para recordar viejos tiempos y otros no tanto. Pero no recuerdo en que momento volví a pensar en ti y mi cuerpo me llevo a un lugar que no debía y que era totalmente desconocido por mi. Sigo siendo tan distraído.

Instintivamente me detengo, cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a pensar en ti. Tu siempre tuviste un gran sentido de orientación, ambos nos ayudábamos mutuamente, los dos dábamos todo y lo mejor de cada uno. Ahora, te pido ayuda una vez mas; me parece escucharte y corro hacia donde me parece que es el origen.

Mis piernas se mueven por si solas y no me importa. Mis manos abren una puerta y de pronto siento miradas en mi. Abro los ojos y todos ya están aquí.

-Takao, donde estabas?? Nos tenias muy preocupados y nadie sin saber de ti ....

-pero ya llegue Hiromi, no me molestes

-siéntate, cabeza hueca que ya debemos comenzar .... – mi boca se abre con ganas de protestar, hasta que reacciono ante las reacciones de Hiromi; ella no me habia hablado con molestia o fastidio, como usualmente lo hace. Al contrario, lo ha hecho con ...... ternura?? Si, podría decirse que si. Antes de sentarme miro tu fotografía. Kai, siempre has vivido en mi, pero, .... yo viviré en ti??

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**_Espero y no les pareciera demasiado confuso y difícil de entender. Espero que te gustara, primis. A todos los demás, me sentiré halagada al recibir sus comentarios._**


	2. Viviendo en Mi II Parte

**Viviendo en mi **

**II Parte **

****

**Por:** _Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama_

**Dedicado** Para: **_Lía Kon Neia_**.

**Pareja:** **_YuriyxKai; KaixRei; KaixTaka_**

**__**

**__**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

****

****

**_"La fuerza de los sentimientos es enorme. Cree en ellos, por muy inalcanzables que sean"_**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

****

****

****

-**q**ue es lo que ha dicho!!??? Deje de estar jugando de esa forma señor, Dickenson!!! – Boris Kuznetzov estaba siendo firmemente sujetado por Sergei, Ozuma y Dunga; mientras Max se mantenía cerca de Yuriv (no sabia de lo que fuera capaz), Hiromi abrazaba a un Takao que parecia haber entrado en una especie de shock con unas lágrimas detenidas y Ray, quien estaba en un rincón y siendo observado por unos ojos color verde.

-les pido que se calmen, si siguen así no me quedara mas remedio que suspender esto

-tranquilízate y ya siéntate Boris – la voz del capitán de los Saint Shields se escuchó firme y autoritaria; el peliplateado se volvió a sentar mientras Dunga y Sergei seguían a su lado, por si las dudas

-a ver señor Dickenson, esta ... usted seguro de lo que nos ha dicho? – el asombro de la castaña era increíble, pero sobre todo, un dejo de tristeza se podía ver en ella

-estoy seguro, Hiromi – el hombre volvió a mirar a todos y muchos tenían que apoyarse unos en otros para no caer de la impresión, los únicos estables eran los Saint Shields – Ozuma ha trabajado como se debe, como siempre

-pero ... – replicó Kane – es ... es .....

-yo lo diré – Jim se colocó enfrente de su amigo – es imposible que Kai este vivo y que lo hayan visto

-estas dudando de nuestras fuentes?? – Mariam, salía de su rincón y encaraba al rubio

-estoy diciendo que es ilógico, - el pequeño no se intimidaba – pero si así quieres tomarlo, entonces, ... hazlo – la peliazul estuvo a punto de soltarle una bofetada pero Joseph se acercó a ellos

-basta, hermana, si no quiere creer no es nuestro problema, nosotros solo damos esta versión – Mitsuki miró a su hermano, luego a Jim y volvió a donde estaba junto con su hermano menor

-los Saint Shields han estado investigando desde hace mas de tres semanas. El mismo dia que Kai murió recibimos una llamada en donde nos decían que el campeón mundial habia derrotado al mejor de la ciudad, le pedimos el nombre y cuando nos lo dijeron, nos sorprendimos

-pero ...

-permítanme continuar – Kyo calló lo que pensaba decir – no tomamos importancia, pero los siguientes tres dias seguíamos recibiendo llamadas de varias ciudades y en todas diciendo que Kai Hiwatari, habia derrotado a los bladers campeones de alli, y fue cuando entonces decidí enviar a nuestros amigos y en todos los lugares nos dieron el nombre, la descripción y la bestia bit que el blader utilizaba, simplemente, todo coincidía.

El silencio reinó. Mentes confundidas, destrozadas y nuevos caminos de luz comenzaron a aflorar en todas ellas. Yuriy simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida y se fue de ahí, todos sabían que habia salido a buscarlo.

Takao, escuchó la puerta al cerrarse, se libró del abrazo de Hiromi y salió corriendo; nadie podía reaccionar. Ray le siguió. Seguía sin haber reacciones. Momentos despues, Hiromi se dejaba caer al suelo con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, la peliazul la observó entendiendo porque reaccionaba así. Si en verdad Kai estaba vivo, la castaña no tendría la menor posibilidad con el moreno.

**_Y es que cada mañana_**

**_Yo miro tu sonrisa_**

**__**

**__**

****

**(POV Ivanov)**

He salido sin decir nada pero, .... que mas da? Me dijeron lo que querían, que se conformen, lo se, ahora solo me queda encontrarte mi querido, Kai. Corro sin rumbo, mirando a todas partes, buscando alguna señal tuya, algo, lo que sea, solo quiero dar contigo para que todos te vean nuevamente, para que se traguen la falsedad que trataron de hacer entrar en mi cabeza y se disculpen por las barbaridades que proclamaron a los cuatro vientos durante este mes.

Dónde, dónde estas? Quiero verte ya, sentirte, escucharte, hablarte, todo absolutamente quiero tener todo de ti y no me importa nada. Todos los dias me he levantado con la esperanza de verte, tuve los hermosos recuerdos que pase contigo para consolarme durante este tiempo, pero que bueno que ya decidiste regresar, es mucho mejor, te he extrañado tanto mi querido pàjarito.

¬

¬

¬

He estado corriendo hacia la nada, ya casi oscurece, no te he podido encontrar en todo el dia. Veo un parque cercano, creo que iré a descansar un poco antes de volver con mi búsqueda.

Llego, me siento en una banca y suspiro un poco cansado, tengo algo de hambre y sed pero, no puedo permitirme tener debilidades que solo retardarían lo que quiero lograr. Cierro mis ojos y no puedo evitar que una lagrima resbale por mi rostro, porque no apareces frente a mi, Kai? quiero y deseo volver a verte!!! Tu a mi tambien, cierto?

Tu quieres seguir siendo mi amigo? Tu deseas estar y pelear a mi lado, por favor, Kai, quiero saberlo, quiero verte, ...... al menos, al menos dame una señal de que en verdad lo deseas tanto como yo.

Inesperadamente, siento como un plato de comida es colocado frente mí.

-no es bueno buscar de esa manera si no te cuidas, ..... a Kai no le gustará – reconozco esa voz pero no creo que sea el, abro los ojos y lo veo – come, te ves desfallecido

-Max – si, el "niño angel", como lo llamabas, con su cabello rubio, su blanca piel y esas pecas de inocencia

-sip, ese soy yo, deja de mirarme y comienza a comer – mantiene esa alegre expresión mientras yo estoy completamente sorprendido, no me importa si esta vez mi cara refleja lo que siento

-que demonios haces aquí?? – el chico solo ladea la cabeza con cansancio

-te ayudo, has estado todo el dia buscando sin descansar y te fuiste antes de que todo terminara

-no tenia porque escuchar el discurso de despedida – mi voz fría siempre espanta a cualquiera, pero al parecer con el no funciona, qué pasa aquí?

-no me refería a eso – sigue sin perder su estado de animo, este chico es increíble – resulta que Mariam, al parecer lo vió, por eso nos llamaron a reunión inmediatamente, porque por mas que lo volvieron a buscar, desapareció nuevamente

Comienzo a comer, en verdad sabe rico (sin mencionar mi hambre), sin percatarme, el pecoso se sienta a un lado mío, yo solo sigo comiendo.

-todos son unos tontos – murmuro

-porque? – suspiro. Le digo o no?

-nadie entiende lo que pienso, no comprenden. Kai no es cualquier persona, yo lo sé. El es fuerte, resistente, soporta y siempre ha luchado contra lo peor. Y siempre gana. Son tontos al no recordar eso.

-por eso tu estas aquí – miro al rubio – para recordarlo, no?

-tal vez

-Yuriy

-.....

-que sientes por Kai?

-para que quieres saber?

-no me tienes que responder – medito la respuesta de el. Acaso este chico es un ser de otro planeta?

-lo amo, mas que a mi vida.

-ya veo ...

-no me importa si no me crees

-yo no he dicho eso – perdón? – Kai era mi hermano mayor – sigo comiendo. En serio, Kai, este niño no es de otro planeta?

-estoy seguro que pronto aparecerá y volverás a hablar con el, Yuriy – las croquetas han desaparecido y miro al rubio, quien me tiene sujetado por un brazo, con los ojos cerrados – mientras tanto, solo puedes esperar y ser feliz .... – no se escucha mas; medito sus palabras.

Tal vez , ...... el tiene razón y me he apresurado, como puedo dudar de ti?? Ya antes has tenido problemas y me los has contado; acaso cuando descubriste tus sentimientos por Kinomiya, no viniste directamente a decírmelo y aclarar todo?? Siempre me has dicho lo que sientes y piensas, esta no puede ser la excepción.

Odio admitirlo pero, creo que he sido injusto con los demás, ellos no tuvieron la relación que tu y yo manteníamos, no se compara con ninguna. Era obvio que si les hablaban de tu muerte solo lamentaran la perdida de ti, pero no pensarían al igual que yo, no sentirían lo que he sentido.

Las primeras cinco estrellas han aparecido, creo que mejor me voy a dormir, solo me queda seguir esperando un poco mas.

-lo que voy a decir, "rubio", espero que no le digas a alguien mas que lo he pronunciado – tomo aire antes de seguir – gracias – uugghh!! Que trabajo me cuesta, es la primera vez que no se lo digo a Kinomiya o a ti – de verdad, estoy agradecido, has sido muy amable ... – giro mi rostro buscando la reacción de americano (la cual, de seguro, es de sorpresa).

La sorpresa me la he dado yo, ... el enano se ha quedado dormido sujetándome!!!

-Max? – lo muevo lentamente, quería hacerlo de forma un poco violenta, pero no se porque no me he atrevido – Max, despierta, ya me tengo que ir y tu tambien – no hay reacción de su parte.

¬

¬

¬

Que mas opción tenia?? No podía dejarlo dormido en esa banca ...... bueno, si podía, pero ... no se porque no lo hice. Abro la puerta principal del departamento donde el niño vive, entro, cierro y luego me dirijo (con el en brazos) a su habitación: apenas entro tengo unas claras intenciones de dejarlo caer para que se despierte, pero algo me detiene nuevamente.

Lo recuesto suavemente y al momento de soltarlo, comienzo a sentir un extraño frío, no se porque me agradaba tener su cuerpo junto al mío, emitía un calor ..... como decirlo? Confortable.

Lo miro dormir con esa expresión tierna y angelical, de la que tu me hablaste tantas veces, no se porque, pero me he acostado en su cama, lo sostengo sin dejar de verlo, es tan dulce, frágil, inocente, Kai, ... que me esta pasando? Porque ..... porque siento que la espera de mi amor no es tan larga? Que esta ... mas cerca que nunca.

**_Y en silencio me dices:_**

**_"Que tengas un buen dia"_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

**(POV Kon)**

Veo a Takao que sigue corriendo, cada vez mas rápido, cómo puede hacer eso? pareciera que tiene alas en los pies. Bueno, eso es algo que no me ha de ocupar ahorita, si no despues. Justo ahora, solo debo encontrarte. Mientras voy cruzando por las calles, y en medio de la gente, te busco con la mirada, tratando de identificar tu rostro del de cientos, tal vez miles. Sin embargo, no doy contigo.

Me detengo, aun vigilando. Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a la ciudad mas próxima, en donde Mariam te vió, si, eso es lo mejor. Desvío completamente la ruta que he llevado y me dirijo ahora a la estación de tren mas cercana. Creo que he roto mi propio record, en menos de lo que pensé, ya estoy aquí. Compro el boleto y me siento a esperar. Esta vez, puedo sentirlo claramente; estoy seguro que ahora si te veré y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo. Puedo sonreir tranquilo, no faltará mucho para estar a tu lado nuevamente.

-te estas tomando tu papel muy en serio – esa voz ..... me pongo a la defensiva al tiempo que mis ojos se muestran molestos – sabes? Haces mal en buscar algo que no es tuyo, este asunto solo debe importarle a Kinomiya – volteo y mis ojos chocan contra unos verdes cínicos – y a nadie mas

-cállate, Boris – siseo amenazante. Como detesto a este sujeto, jamás hemos simpatizado.

-porque me debo callar? Por decir la verdad? – sigue en la misma posición, recargado en una columna cercana y con los brazos cruzados. Igual que tu, Kai.

-mas bien por ser un indiscreto, - como me hubiera encantado haber dicho algo mas, pero debo contenerme - lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es muy mi asunto

-tienes razón – veo como se descruza los brazos y camina hacia mi con aires de superioridad. Algo no me agrada ( de por si ) – es solo que me da lastima las esperanzas que te forjas, Kon

-a que te refieres? – mi tono se hace mas y mas amenazante pero parece que a el no le importa y llega a colocarse frente a mi. Con una muy pequeña distancia entre ambos.

-que a que me refiero? – su voz burlona me esta comenzando a exasperar completamente – deja de hacerte el tonto, quieres?

-como me has llamado!? – yo si lo golpeo, quien le da derecho a insultarme!?

-calmado conmigo – me ha respondido con una mirada que claramente dice: _"si quieres saber de que hablo, aguántame te guste o no"._ Asi que sigo apretando los puños, esperando su respuesta – así me gusta

-no juegues conmigo, Kuznetzov

-yo? Jugar contigo? – la ironía vuelve a aparecer en el. Se está burlando de mi. – yo no juego contigo, tu mismo lo haces

-que has dicho!?

-lo que escuchaste – trato de mantenerme lo mas controlado posible. Por alguna razón, quiero saber exactamente cual es su punto.- se sobre tus "sentimientos" – dejando a un lado la "burla" me dejo llevar. Es imposible que el lo sepa.

-no se a que te refieres- debo controlarme, no debo darle a notar nada.

-ooh, si, claro que lo sabes – se me acerca mas (si es posible sin tenerlo encima mío) – o acaso quieres que te diga todo mas exactamente? – debo controlarme, debo hacerlo. Debo hacerlo!! –aahh, no respondes? – no estúpido, simplemente soy mudo. Vaya idiota! – se que estas enamorado de Kai- no hagas nada, no te muevas, no digas algo que te ponga en evidencia – o debo decir ... – de que sonríes maldito? – tu supuesto "amor" hacia el?

-como que supuesto? Mi amor por Kai es mas que autentico y verdadero! – lo separo un poco de mi y veo en el una sonrisa triunfal. Que tonto he sido!

-ves? Que tanto te cuesta responder correctamente?, .... Kon

-eso es muy mi asunto – bueno, ya lo sabe y nada se puede hacer. De cualquier forma ya no importa.

-tienes razón – que no puede dejar de hablar como si fuera superior a mi? – pero, ya te dije que tu no sientes amor verdadero por el – escucho como el tren se detiene tras mío y la gente comienza a subir

-tu no eres nadie para saber lo que siento o deje de sentir ..... – vuelvo a girar – idiota – y me subo rápidamente a la maquina de acero para buscarlo. Ya estando lejos del imbécil ese ( entiéndase Kuznetzov), es mejor que busque un asiento. Ah, el compartimiento esta libre. Me siento y ahora, solo me queda esperar a llegar.

-tal vez no sea nadie pero es algo increíble para mi que sigas aferrado a una verdad que no existe – esa voz otra vez! Miro a mi lado izquierdo y el imbécil esta sentado como si nada y apoyando los brazos en el respaldo

-que demonios haces aquí? – debo alejarlo con una voz fría y fúrica

-soy libre de ir a donde me plazca mientras el lugar no sea tuyo; dime, este tren es tuyo? – este si que es insolente!! Esto se acabó!

-escucha, Boris – clavo mis ojos en el con claro rencor – es obvio que tu presencia me desagrada en demasía, si quieres torturarme busca otro momento pero este no. Largate y déjame en paz, yo solo quiero encontrar a Kai

-ya lo se – esto me desequilibra un poco. No solo ha hablado con naturalidad si no tambien su mirada se ve ... diferente. Es extraño.

-entonces, porque insistes en fastidiarme la vida? – mi enojo va declinando al ver que, tal vez, se puede hablar con el en forma civilizada

-solo quiero que dejes de hacer castillos en el aire – debería romperle la cara por ese comentario, pero insisto, no lo dice con malicia.

-a que te refieres?

-Kai no te ama

-claro que si!

-claro que no

-porque dices eso?

-porque lo dices tu?

-porque es la verdad! – lo mejor es poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez, si no, no llegaremos a ningún lado

-entonces explícame, porque el andaba con Kinomiya?

-porque ..... – titubeo. El me mira con sus ojos verdes, esperando mi respuesta, que se supone yo se – porque esta confundido – veo como alza una ceja dudoso pero dándome todavía la palabra – veras el ... – continuar o no continuar? Sigo sin ver malicia en su rostro o mirar – hace mucho se me declaró y yo lo rechacé ... no porque no lo amara! Es que estaba confundido y no podía aclarar mis sentimientos en ese entonces, solo por eso! y entonces ..... el se fue con Yuriy, y luego ... luego, intenté hacerle saber mi decisión, pero ...

-entonces el y Takao ....

-así es .... – bajo la cabeza. Me duele recordar. Me lastima ver esa escena de ellos, tan felices, tan sonrientes mientras todos los felicitaban y yo me vi obligado a hacerlo. Sufrí mucho esa noche. Y fue cuando mas recriminé mi estupidez y cobardía. Realmente, uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido. Que duro ha sido para mi aprender esa lección.

-como sabes? – todos mis pensamientos se borran al escuchar a Kuznetzov nuevamente. Le miro interrogativamente. Mi enojo hacia el a desaparecido tan inexplicablemente como llego. – como sabes que estas enamorado? Como puedes estar tan seguro que es de el? – sonrio.

-lo siento – respondo levantando el rostro. Ahora el confundido es el – es .... es como una especia de cosquilleo cada que lo veo, cuando lo escucho, cuando estoy con el. A su lado puedo sentirme a gusto, en confianza. Me inspira respeto y gran cariño. Nos hubieras visto cuando se formo oficialmente el equipo, éramos inseparables! Manteníamos una especie de comunicación con pocas palabras, nuestras miradas lo decían todo. Era maravilloso sentir de el lo que a otros no les proporcionaba. – me interrumpo unos instantes – inexplicable

-entonces .... lo amas

-si – volvemos a fijar las miradas – lo amo

-ah – no vuelve a decir mas. No se porque pero me parece ver algo de tristeza en su mirar. Me pregunto si debo indagarle? Bueno, si yo he hablado sinceramente creo que no se opondrá a responderme.

-oye, Boris ; que te ....? – el tren se detiene y el se levanta. Porque siento que se alivia de eso ocurriera?

-vamos, debemos buscar a Kai – que este dia estaba predestinado para las sorpresas o yo soy muy sensible?

-debe ...?

-bueno, yo tambien soy amigo de Kai – sale de ahí mientras lo sigo. Bajamos y comienza a caminar delante mío – además, si tu vas solo eres capaz de no encontrar nada con lo ciego que eres ... – mas que comentario malo, lo veo medio sarcástico y con expresión de broma. Por hoy, creo que podría seguirle el juego

-bueno, si tu me ayudas no creo que la búsqueda mejore

-hey!, quien ha dicho que te voy a ayudar? Es solo que no quiero que eches a perder tan buena pista

-cállate – exclamo con una sonrisa y no volvemos a decir mas. Simplemente comenzamos con nuestra empresa.

¬

¬

¬

No puedo creerlo. Caminamos durante horas sin mas que pequeños intervalos de descanso ( como cinco de cinco minutos ) pero no encontramos ni rastro de Kai. Pistas si, muchas, varios fueron las personas que lo vieron; pero ninguno sabia a donde habia ido. Al final del dia, Boris y yo regresamos en completo silencio. Al parecer, ninguno quería aceptar el fracaso que nos habíamos llevado.

Llegamos al edificio de apartamentos en donde vivo, así que subo al ascensor y aprieto al piso a donde me dirijo. Como es posible? Porque kami-sama se empeña en separarme de mi único amor? El famoso _plin_ de llegada se escucha y salgo casi arrastrando los pies, y con ellos, mis penas y congojas.

-descansa, Kon, es lo que necesitas, mañana seguiremos buscando – antes de poder recuperar el habla, veo como Boris se aleja para bajar por las escaleras. No me habia dado cuenta que el estaba a mi lado. Esto si que es extraño.

-buenas noches, Ray, como has estado? – salgo de mi estupor al escuchar la voz de un venerable anciano vecino mío

-oh, señor Hiseida-san, gusto en verlo. Estoy algo cansado pero no es para tanto – el hombre es muy amable, me enseñó varias cosas cuando recién me mudé. El tambien es de China.

-se nota, se nota – me responde con una sonrisa al ver mi aspecto y expresión – al parecer ese agradable jovencito si logró su objetivo – dijo con una extraña risita. De que habla?

-perdón?

-jijijiji, tu sabes, al fin te ha declarado su amor, muchacho – que, quee!!? – oh, te ves sorprendido, creo que ya le descubrí sin querer – trato de recomponer un poco mi asombro y cara.

-no le entiendo – o no quiero hacerlo. O mas bien, lo que dice es imposible.

-veras, Ray – el hombre se acomoda el bigote aun con esa expresión divertida – ese jovencito que acaba de estar contigo e irse, estuvo aquí en la mañana, muy temprano. Acaso no leíste bien su nota?

-nota? De que nota me habla? – lo único que yo recibí en la mañana fue ..... no lo creo!!

-pues esa que recibiste. Veras, hoy me levanté temprano porque tenia una cita con mi medico, quien por cierto es un avaro que ...

-señor, Hiseida-san, al grano – que importa si soy grosero, el me debe una explicación

-oh, si, lo siento, lo siento, Ray. Como te decía, me levanté temprano y salí, justo cuando vi a este joven, estaba parado justamente donde estas tu. Con una expresión de nerviosismo y con un sobre en una mano y una flor en la otra – flor? Eso es mas que inverosímil!

-debe haber un error señor porque ....

-cual error? Yo lo vi, el muchacho es inconfundible. Esa vestimenta, la altura, el cabello y la misma preocupación en el rostro que le acabo de ver. Es mas, me saludó cuando yo entraba. Vi como deslizaba el sobre bajo el resquicio de la puerta, tocaba y luego salía corriendo con la flor en mano. Aahh, que muchacho tan atrabancado, pero así es la juventud y .... – dejo de escuchar lo que me dice. Pero ..... tal vez

-discúlpeme, señor, pero debo .. – no doy tiempo a una respuesta. Entro a mi hogar y me dirijo a la cocina. Lo que iba a ser mi almuerzo sigue aun ahí y con ... lo ignoro y veo el papel aun en la repisa de la cocina. Lo leo nuevamente y me fijo en un detalle que no habia notado ( seguro por mi exaltación al leer lo primero)

_"..... así que tu sabes. Pero, yo te pregunto, es amor autentico lo que sientes por Kai? o al menos, del que tu crees? Piénsalo mejor. atte. Alguien que te ama."_

__

__

Mi sorpresa no se mide. Releo una y otra vez lo ultimo. Entonces el si ...? vuelvo a salir corriendo, tengo que encontrarlo.

-Ray, a donde vas tan aprisa a medianoche? – casi tumbo al señor Hiseida en mi carrera y lo detengo antes de que pierda el equilibrio

-debo alcanzarlo

-a quien?

-a Boris!

-quien es Boris?

-el muchacho!

-ahh; - vuelvo a correr y sin esperar el ascensor - ve por el jovencito y no lo dejes ir! – escucho eso ultimo y no se que pensar. Estoy corriendo. Tras el. Tras quien menos esperaba hacerlo algún dia. Lo inimaginado. Kai, que me esta pasando? Yo te amo, no hay dudas; pero, porque me siento así de extraño ahora por Boris? Que me sucede? Dime!

**_Y me abraza tu recuerdo,_**

**_Imposible que sea un sueño,_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

**(POV Kinomiya)**

****

Corro, corro, corro; solo eso puedo hacer. Me pareció que alguien salía tras de mi, giro un poco el rostro y puedo distinguir un largo lazo blanco y mechones negros.

-Ray – era obvio que lo hiciera, el tambien siente algo por ti, Kai. Sin embargo, no me daré por vencido, debo encontrarte. Acelero el ritmo y me veo corriendo mas rápido. Ya no escucho ni siento a Ray, ya lo perdí. Sigo derecho, no desvío mi camino. Solo eso me queda, continuar y ver que hacer.

Han pasado como diez minutos que sigo así, mejor me detengo a preguntarle a alguien si te ha visto, no se porque pero algo me dice que estas cerca, mas de lo se piensa.

Por un momento creí estar soñando. Es decir, el señor Dickenson hablaba sobre noticias tuyas mientras todos estabamos. Y luego, como usualmente todos eran de la opinión _"se fue y no hay nada que hacer";_ el verlos boquiabiertos, aun sin poder creerlo, fue algo mas que paralizante. Tenia unas ganas enormes de gritar, saltar, de recalcarles que sus creencias habian sido total y absolutamente falsas como les habia dicho. Reír hasta el cansancio por ver que SU verdad habia sido imaginaria todo este tiempo.

Pero no lo hice, no pude moverme. Solo me quede ahí, estático, porque pronto te vería. Porque nuevamente estarías a mi lado como lo has estado en mis pensamientos y corazón. Y luego, luego solo me queda buscarte o que me encuentres, lo que suceda primero; ambas opciones me ponen a temblar de alegría y emoción.

Debo seguir, debo luchar, debo continuar y no descansar. Despues comeré, beberé, dormiré y me sentaré. Ahora; ahora solo debo no darme por vencido. Y créeme que no lo haré.

¬

¬

¬

Mis pasos se escuchan escandalosos a cada paso que voy, no parece amortiguarse con el bullicio de la ciudad. La gente pasa a mi lado como si no existiera, como si fuera un fantasma totalmente invisible a los ojos humanos o de cualquier tipo. Miro mi reflejo en un espejo colocado dentro de un vistoso escaparate. Realmente, si parezco muerto, un muerto en vida. Me alejo de ahí a paso firme, no quiero ver mas. No lo soporto.

Todo el dia te busqué, todo el dia no paré, todo el dia esperé. Cada que avanzaba un paso me parecia sentirte, percibir tu aroma, pero no veía nada. No habia nadie a mi alrededor que tuviera el menor indicio de parecerte. Y es que cada vez que te percibía, desaparecías nuevamente, como si huyeras de mi.

Kai, si ya no me amas, solo tienes que decírmelo, lo sabes, puedes confiar en mi, yo seré fuerte frente a ti aunque por dentro me destruya totalmente. Yo si te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, con todas mis fuerzas, pero, necesito saber mas de ti. Antes de tu desaparición, yo comencé a sentir algo, una leve preocupación. A pesar de todo, Ray no es alguien que se olvida fácilmente; cierto? o Yuriy, el que te ha visto mas que todo me atrevo a decir.

Si, tuve un miedo horrible, espantoso, y es que tu ya no me decías nada y solo pensabas en quien sabe que cosas y que jamás me decías que eran. Me siento totalmente avergonzado y estúpido. Es por eso, Kai? por eso no quieres que te vea? Estas enojado conmigo? me castigas? Porque? Simplemente no lo entiendo.

-Takao? – una voz llena de preocupación. Me detengo y miro al que me habla. – te sientes bien? – o mas bien, a la que me habla. Miro el cielo estrellado. El dia se me fue volando. – estaba muy preocupada por ti, Takao

-lo siento, Hiromi – sigo sin verla; para que? No tiene caso. En mi voz no se escucha la arrogancia y autosuficiencia acostumbrada o fingida.

-esta bien, Takao, es solo que estoy preocupada por ti

-mmm .... – que decir? Es lo que me ha estado diciendo. O mas bien, es algo que ya se.

-Takao ...

-si?

-yo .... – escucho que toma aire antes de continuar – debo; ..... no, necesito decirte algo – volteo a verla y ahí esta ella; con una extraña mirada suplicante y queriéndome decir algo que no se atreve, no se porque pero me parece conocida esa expresión

-tu dirás .... – debo animarla a continuar porque parece que se quiere arrepentir

-yo ...

-si?

-mmmm ... – la veo morderse los labios y remojarlos, no pierdo detalle, algo me mantiene en suspenso, tal vez porque jamás la habia visto comportarse así; o al menos delante de mi. – yo .. yo ... veras yo ..

-me dirás si o no? – no lo digo molesto, solo que quiero que termine rápido, no me siento con muchos ánimos que digamos

-te quiero ... – que es lo que ha dicho? – no, yo te amo, Takao Kinomiya – levanto una ceja aun incrédulo mientras la miro colocarse las manos en el pecho. Esto debe ser una broma.

-que dijiste?

-que te amo, eso – definitivamente, es una broma y muy buena por cierto.

-porque me dices esto?

-porque es la verdad –dejo mis gesto desconfiado para pasar a otro mas incrédulo, es que eso no puede ser posible. – escucha, tal vez no me creas, pero es lo que yo siento y ya no podía guardarlo mas en mi corazón. –nos miramos inconmoviblemente. Yo, mas que nada, tratando de ver la verdad en sus ojos y corazón. Poco despues, vuelvo a ver el horizonte y a colocar mis manos en la chaqueta.

-tu no me amas

-que dices?

-dije que tu no me amas – la miro de reojo y puedo notar que se enfada. Pero es la verdad.

-como te atreves a decirme eso?

-y que quieres que te diga? Que te creo?

-que me amas tu tambien, que te importo como tu a mi y que siempre me has correspondido

-pero eso no es lo que yo siento, Hiromi

-sentir? Que sabes tu de sentir, Takao Kinomiya!!?? – ahora si que esta enojada

-cálmate – respondo tranquilo, ya pasó ese tiempo en el que me alteraba como si nada

-que me calme!? Como quiere que me calme!?? – se me lanza a golpearme el pecho y la sujeto – tu te calmarías si la persona que amas te dice tonterías?

-mi verdad no son tonterías – remarco. Si bien es cierto que se ha preocupada por mi, jamás debió haberme repetido millones de veces que tu estabas muerto, Kai.

-que no son tonterías dices? – las lagrimas salen de sus ojos mientras su mirada muestra furia – me estas rechazando por el, cierto?

-por quien?

-por, Kai; por ese que ya te arrebató de mi lado – pero que le pasa a esta?

-el no te arrebató nada porque jamás fui tuyo, Hiromi, no digas locuras

-no, locuras las que dices tu!. Dices estar enamorado de el?

-no lo digo, lo se. Yo amo a Kai.

-y el te amó? – se zafa de mi fácilmente y me mira acusadora. Al decir eso, algo se ha movido en mi corazón. – responde, el estaba enamorado de ti?

-porque me preguntas eso? – puedo ver una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en ella. No me importa en estos momentos tanto como debería, ha tocado una parte demasiado sensible en mi

-porque se perfectamente que el jamás sintió algo tan fuerte como lo que yo siento por ti, por eso!

-no

-si! – esto no me puede estar pasando a mi. Porque, porque, porque?, porque la vida se empeña en hacerme esto? porque estas pruebas? – acéptalo, Takao; para Kai solo Ray ha existido, y cuando este lo rechazó fue con Yuriy; dime, tu en verdad crees que el esta enamorado de ti cuando ha demostrado que prefiere a otros? – siento un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y sobre todo en mi corazón. Debo detenerla, parar lo que ella dice, responder que es mentira sobre eso de que Kai jamás sintió algo fuerte por mi. Pero, como hacerlo si no puedo contra mi mismo?

Bajo las manos en señal de derrota, todo ha terminado?

-en cambio, yo si te amo, Takao, yo si siento algo fuerte por ti – ella me abraza, no la rechazo, no tengo fuerzas para nada. – dime, acaso Kai ha estado siempre contigo? El se ha esmerado en tu mejora como persona? Como blader? Se ha preocupado por ti, por como has estado o te has sentido? Alguna vez te miro sin ser frío? Alguna vez ...., te ha dicho que te ama y tu hayas sentido la verdad en el?

Reacciono. Cuantas veces Kai siempre me advertía sobre peligros?, Cuantas veces no me indicaba o trataba de detener cuando yo quería hacer alguna locura o tontería?, Acaso no siempre estaba sobre mi para que entrenara?, Para que cumpliera con mis obligaciones?, No estaba el siempre presente, en silencio, mirando cuando era castigado y cumplía con este?, Acaso .... no habia sinceridad en su mirada cuando le hablé de mis sentimientos?, El no me dijo que me amaba con la expresión y verdad mas sincera que se haya visto?, No noté que la ultima mirada la dirigió a mi? si .... todo es verdad!

Puedo decir, con seguridad, que el alma me ha vuelto al cuerpo al recordar esto. Si durante este tiempo que el no ha estado solo he recordado todas y cada una de las cosas entre nosotros, todo lo que el me ha dedicado!! Todo lo malo que he pensado hoy se debía a tonterías, el me ama a mi; lo de Ray fue en su momento, así como lo de Yuriy. Kai tiene tanto derecho de tener un pasado como cualquiera.

-Hiromi, - la alejo de mi con una sonrisa – tu no sientes amor por mi porque lo tuyo es capricho u obsesión. No niego que tal vez si sientas cariño pero no amor verdadero – no estoy molesto, estoy feliz. Y ella no entiende porque – espero que lo pienses – le beso la frente, vuelvo mi vista hacia donde la tenia y doy por terminado el asunto. Siento como se aleja llorando, se que es por su bien, pronto lo entenderá.

Kai, perdóname por ser tan estúpido, no quería, pero lo hice. Me perdonas? Mi corazón vuelve a estar tranquilo. Tu volverás a mi cuando creas que es el momento.

-TE AMO, KAI!! – con este grito tal vez despierte a la ciudad, pero no me importa. Aunque sean las tres de la mañana. Te amo y eso es lo único que vale.

**_Y aunque no puedo mirarte,_**

**_Te puedo sentir ....._**

**_Mi piel no sabe mentir_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

****

****

**(POV Ivanov)**

El silencio sigue acompañándome y no parece querer irse, siento que algo me pasa y tengo miedo porque no lo puedo explicar, no lo entiendo. Me confunde, me asfixia, retiene mi aliento. Que me ocurre? Hace poco yo estaba bien, nada me perturbaba y no tenia mas que un solo objetivo. Tu; y nada mas que tu Kai. A que se debe esta confusión? A que se lo atribuyo? A quien puedo culpar? A quien debo hacer responsable de mi estado? No lo se.

Miro el cielo por ese ventanal. Un suspiro de cansancio brota de mi para que despues mi respiración se contenga como si un infarto me diese. Sacudo un poco la cabeza, debo estar soñando. Vuelvo a mirar; si, definitivamente estoy soñando y este me juega bromas muy pesadas. Sin embargo mi "sueño" me mira insolente, su ropa se mueve con el aire de la noche y me parece susurrar algo. No es un sueño!.

Salgo de ese departamento como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Aunque, técnicamente eso fue lo que vi. Llego a la entrada algo agitado por lo rápido y repentino de mi carrera. Ahí estas. Como siempre te quise ver, como lo he estado esperando desde hace dias. Me acerco ya mas tranquilo, y al llegar junto a ti, descruzas los brazos.

-Kai – solo afirmas con la cabeza – al fin has vuelto – una nueva afirmación – no sabes lo feliz que me siento! – te abrazo, es lo que he querido hacer, mi momento mágico, solo mío y de nadie mas. Puedo sentirte completamente. Tu cabello, tu piel, tu respiración, todo.

-cálmate o te dará un ataque – si, definitivamente esa es tu voz, única de entre todas. – Yuriy?

-te escucho – no te suelto, no quiero hacerlo – pero el estar contigo es lo mas feliz que me hace, Kai

-me ausento unos dias y te vuelves un sentimental de primera, Yuriy? – rio y siento como tu también lo haces conmigo

-ya vez – respondo en la misma posición, dejándote abrazar – esto es lo que provocas, maldito; debes estar orgulloso

-ya lo creo, no todos los dias ves a Yuriy Ivanov ponerse sentimental como colegiala – bromeas, usas tu sarcasmo, no cabe duda que eres tu.

-eso si

-como? Yuriy no responderá a mi "ataque"? esto si que es nuevo; dime, quien eres tu y que le has hecho al verdadero Ivanov? – solo aprieto el cuerpo mas para demostrar que, no importa lo que me diga, soy feliz por su regreso

-porque tardaste tanto en volver?

-cosas

-que cosas?

-te diré si me sueltas

-entonces no hablaras porque no pienso soltarte jamás – siento como callas de repente. Siento un "algo" que te detiene, que es? Que te sucede? Que te a hecho cambiar en este tiempo?

-Yuriy, debemos hablar – no digo nada, cierro mis ojos y apoyo mi cabeza en uno de tus hombros. – sobre ti y sobre mi – tomas mi silencio como aceptación para que sigas hablando – algo que no puede esperar - no me muevo, aspiro tu delicioso perfume natural, ese que desprendes; es tan deliciosamente embriagante. – Yuriy tu ....

-si – te interrumpo

-si, que?

-si te amo – no realizas movimiento alguno perceptible – te he amado – sigues sin reacción – y siempre te amaré

-Yuriy ...

-calla

-porque?

-se lo que me vas a decir – te separas de mi y no hago algo para impedirlo

-tu ...

-te conozco, Kai – me encojo de hombros, como si no tuviera tanta importancia – creo que mas de lo que te conoces tu mismo – quieres decir algo, te sientes culpable y sobre todo ... – ya nos hemos dicho lo que teníamos que decirnos si eso era todo

-si

-te quedaras?

-por supuesto

-bien, mañana por la mañana te veré, de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo

-y mas te vale decirme hasta el mas pequeño de los detalles, Hiwatari – sonríes

-claro que si – ya no se te ve tan apenado

-nos vemos

-dalo por hecho – te giras y comienzas a caminar. Se a donde vas. – cuida a Max, suele inquietarse por las noches – te miro interrogante, te detienes y me miras con una sonrisa

-yo tambien te conozco, mas de lo que yo mismo – vuelves a tu camino mientras siento un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

-estúpido, Kai – veo como levantas la mano, que buen oído!

**_Me acaricias con el viento,_**

**_Es tan bello el sentimiento,_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

****

**(POV Kon)**

Boris, Boris, donde estas? Porque no te veo? Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude para alcanzarte. Necesito que me expliques, quiero que me digas, debo escucharlo. Me detengo alertando mis sentidos, que camino habrás tomado para llegar a tu hotel?

-por ahí – fijo mi atención en el lado derecho. –uh? – que es esto? esta presencia, esto .... solo puede pertenecerle a ... – Kai – es increíble. Mis piernas se detienen mecánicamente mientras mi atención la centro, ahora, en esa persona que esta sentado en una banca del parque. Sentado cómoda y placidamente, con ese orgullo altivo característico en el, esa arrogancia siempre visible y esos aires de superioridad que solo el puede reflejar.

-hola, Ray – me hablas como si fuera pleno dia de verano y como si apenas fuera ayer la ultima vez que nos vimos – piensas quedarte parado todo el tiempo? – niego – entonces, siéntate – me ofreces un lugar junto a ti. Lo hago pero sin salir de mi asombro. – sorprendido? – me dices con una sonrisa. Es hora de despertar.

-mentiría si te dijera que no lo estoy, Kai

-porque habrías de estarlo? Creí que confiabas en que seguía con vida, al igual que Takao y Yuriy lo afirmaban

-mmm .... – mas que su comentario, lo que me duele es que tenga que nombrarlos a ellos en estos momentos; que acaso no puede dejar de tenerlos en su mente?

-no te sientas mal. Tal vez te sientas así porque te pasabas la mitad del tiempo negándolo y la otra afirmándolo – como sabe lo que he hecho durante este mes? – siempre he podido leer tu pensamiento, Ray – me miras y no evito mi cara de sorpresa- hasta puedo darme el lujo de decir lo que piensas hacer o hablar

-porque tan seguro, Kai?

-no es así? – me miras penetrante, como desentrañando todos mis secretos y pensamientos. Es cierto, siempre has tenido esa cualidad para conmigo

-que quieres de mi?

-acabo de ver respondidas mis preguntas – muerdo mi labio inferior

-y, ..... estoy equivocado?

-no

-entonces ....

-todo seguirá. El curso que fue truncado volverá a su cauce.

-lo imaginé – seguimos sentados, uno junto al otro, me encanta esta cercanía; y a ti, Kai? – yo si te quería, yo si te amé. Solo estaba confundido

-lo sabia

-estas enojado?

-no

-me perdonas, Kai?

-lo hice desde hace mucho tiempo, Ray

-Kai?

-mmm?

-se que lo sabes y que no es necesario que te lo digan, pero quiero hacerlo – me miras dulcemente – te amo, Kai Hiwatari – no dices nada, solo te levantas

-mañana hablaremos

-.......

-te parece?

-si

-todavía estas a tiempo ... – levanto la mirada hacia a ti. Te has puesto en pie. – Boris, no iba caminando muy de prisa que digamos

-mmm .... tambien eso ...?

-si, ya te lo dije. Tus pensamientos y sentimientos no son ignorados por mi

-entiendo ....

-hasta mañana, Ray

-hasta mañana, Kai – te veo marchar. Y cuando desapareces de mis ángulos de visión, vuelvo al camino que estaba comenzando antes de reencontrarte. Ahora, mas que nunca, necesito escuchar esas palabras.

**_Yo no se porque me dicen_**

**_Que no estas aqui_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

**(POV Kinomiya)**

El amanecer se acerca, la brisa matinal ha comenzado a golpear mi rostro y no me he movido de este lugar. Del mismo en donde Hiromi me vio antes de irse a su casa. No se porque, pero no me he querido marchar. No tengo sueño o cansancio alguno, ya estos desaparecieron como por arte de magia. No estoy aburrido, me entretengo recordando lo bueno y malo de mi vida. Haciendo remembranzas de todo lo que abarca mi memoria y, tal vez, mas.

Hiromi, sin querer, me ayudo a restablecer mis fuerzas, energías, mis esperanzas y la confianza en que pronto te veré. Un momento de debilidad. Me siento avergonzado pero no tan culpable; todos nos podemos equivocar, cierto, Kai? tu siempre me lo dijiste sin palabras. Yo no soy la excepción a ninguna de esas reglas universales.

Ahora que alejo un poco mis pensamientos de recuerdos, puedo ver mejor el lugar en el que me encuentro. El lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez. Y digo nos vimos porque en esa ocasión yo estaba debajo y no aquí arriba, justamente donde tu estabas parado. Que curioso que este aquí, pero a la vez, tan gratificante. Puedo sentirte mas cerca que nunca. A lo lejos se escucha el sonido de patrullas de policía, que habrá ocurrido? Las sirenas se escuchan algo lejanas pero no tanto. Desvío mi atención nuevamente.

El amanecer se ve muy bello desde aquí, los rayos están saliendo; el naranja, verde y amarillo se mezclan para, poco a poco, dejar el azul y claro libres en el cielo. Me abrazo a mi mismo y disfruto esta maravillosa sensación. Es energetizante.

-que? – siento una mirada sobre mi. Una penetrante. Tan fuerte como conocida. Abro mis ojos y puedo ver mi deseo hecho realidad. Ahí estas.

**_Las sirenas se escuchan mas fuerte._**

Asi como yo estoy en tu lugar, tu estas en el mío, me estas sonriendo. Yo tambien te sonrío mientras unas lagrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas.

**_Ruidos; demasiados y muy escandalosos. Atronadores, la gente al parecer comienza a salir preocupada._**

Agito las manos y sonríes mas, complacido al parecer. Mueves tus labios, me parece que me quieres decir algo.

-que? No te entiendo! – grito, quiero que me escuches, este ruido de patrullas es incesante.

**_Y mucho mas fuerte._**

Niegas con la cabeza divertido, ya sabes como soy, cierto? perdóname, trato de entenderte pero este ruido no me deja escucharte y prestarte la atención que realmente mereces. Tus labios vuelven a moverse diciéndome tu mensaje. Creo que lo he entendido. Creo que ya se que quieres decirme.

-Kai, acaso tu ...?

**_BANG!_**

Que pasa? siento como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, es como si el sol hubiera detenido su avance, como si se hubiera congelado un instante, ya no escucho las patrullas con sus ruidosas sirenas, ya no escucho las llantas rechinar, solo te veo a ti, veo tu cara. Pero, porque, entonces, se ve angustiada, Kai? porque te ves aterrorizado? Que hice? No lo se, solo se que me duele el corazón al verte así, con tu rostro de esa manera, el pecho me lastima demasiado.

De pronto, como si me robaran la energía, siento que mis piernas no me pueden sostener. Jamás la gravedad habia sido tan fuerte en mi, mi cuerpo se lanza hacia atrás, te puedo ver a ti gritar y correr hacia mi, que pasa? entonces, maquinalmente, llevo una de mis manos cerca de mi pecho, cerca de donde siento el dolor. Siento como mis manos se humedecen y rápidamente, proceso lo ocurrido. Una bala me dió. Cierro los ojos y sonrió con ironía y antes de caer, siento que el golpe es amortiguado. Abro los ojos y veo algo borroso, alguien me sujeta, escucho una voz que me llora. Eres tú!!

-Kai, no ... no llores por mi.- todo oscurece rápidamente. Lo ultimo que siento son unas lagrimas de Kai sobre mi rostro.

**_Si estas viviendo en mi_**

**(POV Normal)**

-esperen jovencitos, no pueden entrar así!

-claro que si – la recepcionista se frustra, que mas puede hacer? Nada. Además, no es como si fueran los primeros en haber entrado así desde primera hora de la mañana; es mas, se temía que otros mas llegaran del mismo modo. Lo ultimo que vio de esos jóvenes, fue la larga melena negra sujetada por una cinta blanca que uno de ellos portaba.

-ahí está! – a la exclamación del ojidorado, el otro asintió sin decir una sola palabra. – Kai! – ambos llegaron hasta un bicolor perturbado – vine lo mas rápido que pude apenas y me llamaste

-gracias, Ray – el pelirrojo miró a su amigo Kuznetzov, interrogándole con la mirada; pero este hizo una seña con la mano que claramente decía _"ahora no"._

-Kai, que pasó? Como fue que Takao llegó a estar herido? – realmente, al chino no le importaba, en esos momentos, nada mas que Kai y el estado de salud de su amigo Kinomiya.

-bueno, creo que eso tambien nosotros lo queremos escuchar, Ray – decía tajante el ojiazul ártico mirando molesto al chino – sabes? No solo tu estas preocupado

-no molestes, Yuriy – le respondió mordaz el ojidorado

-no, tu no ...

-habia una persecución – ambos bladers dejaron, súbitamente, su rencilla al escuchar la voz del ruso-japonés; esa no era la voz tan firmemente segura de siempre – según me dijeron, habian robado un banco cercano y unas tres patrullas habian iniciado una persecución a los ladrones a calles de ahí. Hubo disparos entre ellos. Takao estaba cerca de ahí .... una bala le dió y .... – no era necesario que dijera mas, todos entendieron y guardaron silencio por unos momentos.

-como es que le dieron? – hasta esos momentos, el dueño del Drigger se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hiromi, de Kyo, de Max, de todos, nadie faltaba - No entiendo, porque no se hizo a un lado?

-fue un accidente y eso es todo – sentenció el pelirrojo amenazante, queriendo dejar en claro que nadie era culpable. Temía por Kai. Nadie se opuso a la grosera manera de el y la castaña bajo la cabeza realmente apenada. Su intención no habia sido la hacer sentir mal a nadie.

No hablaron mas, no tenían nada que decirse. Aun así, el silencio era incomodo, demasiado, pero lo aguantaron. La mayoría quería preguntarle a Kai sobre su desaparición, sobre su supuesta muerte y sobre sus esporádicas apariciones. Pero ninguno se atrevió a romper ese silencio sepulcral. Se temía lo peor. Tuvieron que pasar casi dos horas, antes de que un doctor se les acercara con el semblante serio.

Al instante, el bicolor se acercó a el con aires demandantes y desesperados en su mirada. El galeno los vio a todos, uno a uno analizo las expresiones. Al terminar, miró a Kai y luego lanzó una sonrisa.

-esta estable – gritos de alegría y jubilo y varios suspiros de alivio se escucharon en esa sala de espera

-cuando podremos verlo? – pregunto el ruso-japonés

-ahora mismo si lo desean; afortunadamente, la bala solo rozó y no hizo gran daño. – si antes la tensión y angustia habian reinado; ahora habian desaparecido para dejar respirar una enorme tranquilidad en el aire.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

La tarde fue agradable, claro sin contar el hecho de que estaban en un hospital, pero, era lo de menos. Todos estaban algo apretujados por el pequeño espacio pero ninguno se quejó. Bueno, casi nadie, porque Boris, Yuriy y Rei habian adquirido una extraña costumbre de molestarse, insultarse y demás entre ellos. Hablaron de muchas cosas, Kai fue interrogado y este contestó a todas las preguntas, se supo la verdad. Bromearon con Takao acerca de su falta de atención a las cosas. En resumen, fue un dia tranquilo y lleno de agradables sorpresas.

Al atardecer, cerca de la hora que daba por terminada el tiempo de visitas, todos se despidieron de Kai y de Takao, de paso prometiéndole, visitarle mañana. Asi, ambos quedaron solos, sin nada que decir aparentemente. Se amaban, lo sabían; así como Takao sabia de las pruebas que tambien habia tenido que pasar Hiwatari.

Ambos miraban la ventana, sin nada mas que hacer que sujetarse las manos y mirar como se ocultaba el sol.

-Kai ....

-si?

-me amas?? –el bicolor se extrañó ante la pregunta, pero no se molestó por escucharla

-te amo

-y siempre estarás conmigo, verdad? – definitivamente, algo tramaba el moreno; pero no le haría notar esas cosas en esos momentos, así que continuo el "juego".

-siempre, no lo dudes

-te amo Kai

-y yo a ti – el nipones lo miró sonriente y este correspondi

-gracias, era todo lo que quería escuchar –

-seguro? – preguntó irónico el mayor – no querrás decirme algo mas? – el peliazul volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos

-si

-que otra cosa?

-Kai, tu siempre has vivido dentro de mi, siempre lo harás. Asi como yo se que siempre vivire en ti – el bicolor no entendió muy bien el concepto, así que decidió tomarlo como una afirmación del moreno acerca de que siempre le habia esperado. Mientras, este, contra todos sus propósitos se durmió casi al instante y sin saber, ciertamente, porque. El fénix, al verle así, sonrió para si, le besó la mejilla al moreno y salió de ahí prometiendo estar ahí a primera hora de la mañana.

**_Viviendo en mi, en mi, en mi,_**

**__**

**__**

****

****

****

**(POV Ivanov)**

****

****

Llueve. No recuerdo haber visto caer la lluvia tan larga, suave y tristemente. Nuevamente, todos estamos juntos, todos en un mismo lugar. Pero ahora, el ambiente es distinto, no hay risas, no hay caras llenas de alegría, o de una inquietud admirable; no se escuchan comentarios socarrones o sarcásticos, no se aprecian brillos alegrías en las miradas y mucho menos carcajadas puras de esos alegres.

**-estamos aquí reunidos .....**

Jamás habia escuchado, al señor Dickenson con esa voz tan grave, ese tono tan profundo y lleno de pesar. No lo culpo, varios están así. Max está a mi lado, pareciera que esta a punto de desmayarse, de fatiga, de dolor.

**-para despedirnos de el ......**

Creí que no volvería a verlos a todos en una ceremonia así, o al menos, la esperaba hasta dentro de muchos años. Porque te fuiste? Porque nos has dejado nuevamente así?

**-de ese a quien queríamos .....**

Acaso no ves el dolor que estas causando? Las incontables lagrimas que se han derramado por tu causa? Porque no te cuidaste? Porque no te fijaste?

**-de el a quien todos conocimos ....**

Lloro. No puedo evitarlo, a pesar de todo, sentía algo fuerte por ti. El que te ama esta a mi derecha, ves como sufre por ti? Sus ojos se ven fatigados por llorarte tambien, no lo habia visto así. Max tambien ha llorado, acaso creías que no te queríamos? Tu sabias que yo si te quería.

**-de el a quien siempre recordaremos ....**

Si, no te hagas el tonto. Tu sabes bien lo que yo sentía por ti, y aun así .... aun así ... aun así me duele mucho, tu sabes que no soy ningún insensible. Tengo que ser apoyo de dos, ese rubio simpático a mi lado y el que te amó en el otro. Porque te fuiste sin decir adios? Acaso no teníamos ningún lazo? Yo creí que si

**-todos saben de quien hablo ......**

Ahora te odio. Te aborrezco por hacerme sufrir, por lograr haberme arrancado lagrimas, por lograr entrar, de alguna forma, en mi corazón.

**-te despedimos a ti .....**

Justo cuando creía que todo habia pasado, cuando todo parecia que iba a marchar mejor las cosas, tenias que irte. Se supone que deberías estar vivo; haciéndome enojar, haciéndome reír, haciéndome sentir otras cosas y a la vez nada. Porque?

**-Takao Kinomiya .......**

Porque diablos tenias que morirte, Takao dejándonos con una gran pesar y a Kai con este sufrimiento? No lo entiendo.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**(POV Kon)**

**-oremos por esta alma –**

El señor D baja la mirada y, al instante, todos lo hacemos. Porque Takao? Porque te fuiste? Porque tenias que morir? Dos dias. Han sido cuarenta y ocho horas llenas de angustia, dolor y pena. Es increíble que hubieras muerto así como así! Aun me parece escuchar la noticia de Boris, aun me parece ver a un Kai totalmente estático, anonadado completamente, siendo abrazado por Yuriy, tratando de ser confortado por ese ruso.

Dejé mis celos absurdos de lado y me dirigí hacia Kai, aun cuando no esperaba que hablara, lo hizo, me contó los detalles. Una muerte inexplicable según habian dicho. Todavía me parece escuchar la voz de Kai, como de ultratumba, con la mirada vacía y el cuerpo sin voluntad y, despues, un desmayo que, pronto, todos se dieron a atender. No querían perderlo otra vez a el, no otra desgracia.

Traté de hablar mas con Kai cuando despertó, pero fue imposible. Al confirmar que la muerte de Takao no habia sido producto de sus pesadillas e imaginación, me abrazó y se negó a volver a hablar. Me sorprendí un poco pero no hice nada por evitar que me rodeara la cintura con sus brazos, como buscando algún desahogo. Por supuesto, Hiromi se encargó de dar la noticia a la familia de Takao, ninguno de los demás tuvimos el valor para hacerlo.

Al ver así a Kai, a Yuriy y a mi se nos encomendó cuidarlo y estar con el todo el tiempo, a fin de evitar cualquier locura, tontería o idea que cruzase por la cabeza de ese, al parecer, ex -frío capitán. Asi se hizo, estuvimos en la mansión de el. Pero, pasadas unas horas, decidió que su lugar era estar las ultimas horas con Takao. Asentimos despues de mucho discutirlo pero siempre junto a el, jamás separándonos. Asi es como ahora, tengo a Kai a mi izquierda mientras Yuriy a su derecha. A mi lado derecho esta Boris, apoyándome.

El momento pedido finaliza y todos vuelven a levantar el rostro respetuosamente.

**-es el momento –** dijo el hombre solemnemente. Unos empleados funerarios asintieron y comenzaron a bajar el féretro.

Ante esta acción, sentí claramente como los músculos de Kai se tensaban de tal forma, que parecia querer estallar. Se soltó de nosotros y avanzó decidido hacia la fosa y nosotros no le detuvimos. Yuriy y yo sabemos lo que hará, tanto así, que inclusive nosotros, Max y Boris, aceptamos gustosos hacerlo.

Takao, esto es por ti, siempre fuiste mi amigo, siempre te aprecié a pesar de todo, siempre fuimos Blade Breakers. Amigo, en donde quiera que estés, te prometo que ayudaré a Kai en todo.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

****

****

****

**(POV Hiwatari)**

Siento las miradas en mi, así como la interrogante del señor Dickenson al verme en la orilla de la fosa, da una señal para detener la acción de seguir dejando caer el ataúd, como temiendo que me lanzase tras el cuerpo inerte de Takao. Lo miro para decirle, sin palabras, que solo quiero despedirme, por ultima vez, de el. Asiente y me concede lo que le pido.

Hinco una de mis rodillas en el suelo firme, húmedo y ya totalmente lodoso. Que importa. Hago una señal para levantar la tapa del ataúd, recelosos, lo hacen. Miro el rostro serio y enjuto de Takao. Esa calma ..... me da dolor. Recuerdo lo que sucedió al dia siguiente de que hablamos el y yo.

**_&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. Flash back &. &.&. &.&. &.&. &.&. &._**

****

****

Entré como si nada al hospital. Iba despreocupado. Como no podía estarlo? No sabia lo que el destino me habia deparado. Fui a la habitación en donde el dia anterior habia estado Takao. Mas en cuanto entré, no vi a nadie. Pensé que lo habian cambiado de cuarto, despues de todo, habia pasado el peligro.

-disculpe, señorita – la recepcionista dejó lo que hacia y me atendió – me podría decir en que cuarto se encuentra Takao Kinomiya?, por favor – la pobre muchacha me miró pálida y con la cara molesta, como si lo que le hubiera dicho la hubiera insultado.

-disculpe, joven; o usted me está haciendo una broma o me parece que no le he entendido muy bien – enarqué una ceja – me acaba de preguntar por la habitación del joven Takao Kinomiya?

-as es – mi voz se volvió fría mientras ella seguía poniéndose de mil colores y muy seria

-me temo que se ha equivocado, joven – me respondió lo mas neutralmente que pudo – el joven Takao Kinomiya no resistió la operación que se le practicó ayer

-a que se refiere? De que operación habla y porque no me dijeron de ella? Porque no se me avisó si habia empeorado su herida? – me exalté, estaba a punto de ahorcar a la odiosa mujer por decir eso.

-joven, he de decirle que se calme o me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad

-hágalo, no me importa! Solo quiero que me deje ver a Takao!

-pero ya le dije que el no resistió la operación ...

-usted ... – una mano en mi hombro se coloco. Giré y vi el rostro apacible de un doctor mayor

-que ocurre, señorita?

-director, este joven insiste en ver a Takao Kinomiya pero ya le dije que ese joven no resistió la operación

-ya veo .... – el hombre se puso pensar. Me soltó y mediante una seña, me indicó que le siguiera. Asi lo hice – efectivamente, joven ...

-Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari

-como decía. Efectivamente señor Hiwatari, ayer llegó un joven bajo el nombre de Takao Kinomiya; ..... creo que usted lo acompañaba, no es así?

-así es – le respondí fríamente

-bueno, en cuanto llegó se le realizó una operación – cruzamos varios pasillos, fuimos a uno que estaba muy en el fondo – se hizo todo lo que se pudo, joven .... – empujó una puerta y entré. Era la morgue.

-no entiendo, doctor; porque ...? – el hombre se habia acercado a un lugar en especifico. Abrió y luego bajo el cierre de una repisa

-no logramos salvarle la vida, el joven Kinomiya. Murió sin que pudiéramos hacer algo. Lo siento mucho – inmediatamente, salió. Era cierto, el cuerpo inerte que tenia frente a mis ojos era el de Takao, era el.

-no es cierto ... – no quería aceptarlo – NO ES CIERTO!!

Le hablé a Yuriy cuando logré tranquilizarme un poco. En cuanto llegó le conté todo, incluyendo algo acerca de que el doctor que nos habia dejado ver a Takao, no laboraba en ese hospital. Ni en ningún otro. Algo increíble e inaudito. Pero que habia ocurrido.

**_&. &. &. &.&. &.&. &.&. &. fin del flash back &. _****_&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &._**

****

****

****

Le doy un ultimo beso en los labios al dragon, bajo mi cabeza unos segundos, y me levanto dando otra señal para cerrarlo.

La mayoría han tomado una flores para lanzarlas mientras vuelve a caer el mueble, pero yo miro hacia el grupo en donde habia estado y estos afirman con la cabeza. Pero, sorprendido, veo que todos los demás tambien asienten y que solo esperan una señal mía para la despedida. Sonrío dentro de mi. Gracias a todos. Me preparo, coloco en mi rostro una de esas miradas frías, esa mirada que tenia en cuanto lo conocí.

Muevo mis manos rápidamente y todos tambien se preparan.

-let it rip! – la orden se escuchó como un grito amortiguado, profundo, severo. Y así, lanzo a mi fiel bestia bit, Dranzzer.

-let it rip!! – se escucha. Un montón de voces unidas en un mismo tono, en un mismo entusiasmo mudo. Inmediatamente, se ven varios blades rodeando la fosa, bailando alrededor.

-let it rip! – exclamo una vez mas, pero esta vez, el blade que lanzo no es el mío. No es a mi fiel Dranzzer a quien le ordeno ejecutar una danza de blade. Es otro – vamos, Dranzzer!! – exclamo despues. Nuevamente, despues de mi, se escuchan los otros llamando a sus bestias. Salen. Iluminan todo el cementerio y vuelven a esperar una ultima señal mía. Veo como, al fin, el ataúd ha tocado fondo y como se disponen a enterrarlo.

-ahora! – grito una vez mas. Todos asienten.

-vamos, Dragoon!!!! – varias voces unidas con la misma canción, con una misma melodía, y el imponente dragon aparece por ultima vez para despedir a su amo. A su amigo.

-descansa en paz, Takao – murmuro. Los blades giran, de cuando en cuando simulan batallas y Dragoon, mientras, ruge de dolor por perderlo a el, pero tambien de alegría al permitírsele despedirse, como se debía. Como lo que el era. El mejor beyluchador.

**_Viviendo en mi, en mi, en mi ...._**

**__**

**__**

****

****

****

**(POV Normal)**

-aquí estoy; Kai que sucede? – el chino ladeó la cabeza esperando, ansioso, lo que el bicolor habria de decirle. Dos meses habian pasado desde la muerte de Takao y todos se habian compuesto excelentemente. Inclusive Kai. Parecia animado y algo parlanchín.

Obviamente, las hostilidades se habian reanudado entre Yuriy y Ray, ambos aun trataban de hacerse notar por el ruso-japonés, ambos deseaban amar libremente a ese fénix y nada ni nadie se los impedía a excepción de ellos mismos, claro esta.

-bueno, obviamente quiero decirte algo

-tu dirás -respondió este apoyándose en el barandal de ese balcón. Una fiesta en casa de Kai hecha por el mismo y sin motivo aparente alguno pero que todos aceptaron gustosos.

-Ray, he notado lo que se traen tu y Yuriy ... – ante esto, el ojidorado enrojeció visiblemente

-eeh ... perdón

-esta bien, solo quería decirte que ....

-que?

-que no te hagas ilusiones – los ojos carmín se posaron en el tigre mientras este sentía cruenta desilusión que fingió lo mas que pudo – no te amo y no lo haré, eso es lo que quería decirte.

-entonces quiero suponer que tu y Yuriy ....

-eso es asunto mío

-dile la verdad, Kai – la voz fría del ojiazul-ártico se escucho, ambos voltearon y Yuriy se colocó en medio de ellos

-oh, tu lo sabes? – el ruso le miro con cara de obviedad clara

-ya te lo habia dicho

-bueno – dijo el fénix mientras se encogía de hombros

-me explican? – interrumpió el chino viéndose ignorado momentáneamente

-lo que Kai tiene que decirte es que tambien a mi me ha dicho lo que a ti hace momentos

-entonces?

-simple – dijo Hiwatari volviéndose a acomodar – lo que yo siento por ustedes no es amor, así de sencillo; alguna objeción? – los otros se miraron entre si y luego, negaron con la cabeza – me parece bien

-algo mas que nos quieras decir, Kai? – dijo el pelirrojo mientras jugaba con un vaso que contenía refresco y que habia llevado hasta ah

-todavía? – preguntó incrédulo el dueño del Drigger

-a decir verdad, si

-que es? – interrumpió Ivanov

-me voy

-que? – el chino y el ruso exclamaron a un mismo tiempo y Kai tuvo que taparse, unos momentos, los oidos.

-ya escucharon y no pienso repetirlo

-porque? – pregunto con resuello el ojidorado

-porque no puedo estar aquí, en un lugar que me lo recuerda a cada instante; necesito otros aires.

-volverás? – preguntó ahora el pelirrojo

-claro que si – el fénix se dió media vuelta – iré a decírselo a los demás, vienen? – con pesares resignados, los otros le siguieron. Era la decisión de Kai y esta se respetaba.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

****

****

**(POV Hiwatari)**

****

Me despido una vez mas de todos ellos, esta vez de lejos y con una mano. Me doy la vuelta mientras escucho gritos que me dicen que esperaran mi regreso. Yo solo respiro algo mas tranquilo. Aunque muchas personas se me quedan viendo por los que vinieron a despedirme al aeropuerto. Como si jamás hubieran visto como un montón de tontos se despedían de uno.

Camino por ese túnel, el que me llevará al avión, el que me transportará a otro lugar. Ese transporte que me sacará parte de este sufrimiento que me atormenta.

Llego al asiento correspondiente y me acomodo. Una azafata me atiende pero la ignoro completamente, aparentemente ofendida, se vuelve a retirar aun con una extraña sonrisa. Miro por la ventanilla para esperar el despegue. Me quito los lentes obscuros y suspiro. Al fin me alejaré de ellos.

Para ser sincero, no solo me voy porque tenga que sacarme esos aires de Takao, mentí la mitad. Tambien están ellos de por medio. Que a que me refiero? Al simple hecho del cual jamás creí que me vería involucrado. Me enamoré perdidamente de ellos. Si, como un loco me enamoré. No es como si le fuera infiel a Takao, jamás lo fui y me siento orgulloso de ello.

Pero durante el tiempo que desaparecí y al volver a verlos, recordé muchas cosas que yo creía ignoradas y olvidadas completamente de mi corazón, y que se han incrementado en estos meses.

Por un lado, esta Yuriy. Con el me he apoyado en cada derrota, con el me he desahogado de cosas que no haría frente a alguien mas. Siempre despertando en mi pasiones indescriptibles y con el que seria mi primer amor y mi primera relación (en todos los aspectos).

Por el otro, Ray. Ese chico enigmático, ese de melena negra que me cautivó en cuanto le vi. El en quien confié de poco hablarle. Con el que siempre me he mantenido en una especie de "conexión", nos entendemos sin mucho hablar y llegue a conocerle como ninguno.

A ambos los amo, de ambos me enamoré. Pero, una relación seria injusta, no solo para ellos, si no tambien por mi. Si escogía a Ray, estaba seguro de que iba a pensar en Yuriy y en lo que pudo haber sido. Si escogía a Yuriy, nunca me perdonaría el no haberle dado otra oportunidad a Ray. Por eso les mentí, por eso les dije esas cosas, porque ellos un tienen oportunidad de enamorarse una vez mas y verdaderamente. Ambos tienen enamorados secretos y ellos tambien merecen ser felices porque tambien respetaron mi felicidad. Los aprecio, chicos.

Ahora, solo me queda sellar este amor junto con el otro. Con el de mi pequeño dragón. Los tres juntos, cada uno con su correspondiente lugar.

El avión comienza a despegar y mi corazón no puede evitar el latir apresuradamente. Tranquilo, pronto encontraremos esa paz y tranquilidad que deseamos, para amar y no llorar.

**_Viviendo en mi!!_**

**(POV Normal)**

****

****

**-y el ganador es KAAAIIIII!!** – la multitud exclama. El publico esta mas que eufórico y el ganador es ovacionado por todos mientras este agradece sin ser petulante. – **este torneo de beneficencia ha terminado y el campeón absoluto es Kai Hiwatari! Aplausos por favor!** – el comentarista se ve demasiado entusiasta y el publico ovaciona mas fuerte aun – **recuerden que el dinero obtenido durante este torneo sera donado a obras de beneficencia, también agradezcan a los beyluchadores que, amablemente, aceptaron participar incluso pagando dinero de su propio bolsillo!**

Lo demás bladers saludan y agradecen. El campeón baja y sus amigos le felicitan, acepta esto con una sonrisa mas grande aun. El comentarista vuelve a ser iluminado y todos guardan silencio.

-**por supuesto, tampoco podemos olvidar a un viejo campeón que ya no esta físicamente con nosotros, pero del cual estoy seguro, lo ha estado espiritualmente ..... TAKAO KINOMIYAAA!!!** – la ovación vuelve a sonar pero esta vez mas respetuosa. Los bladers sonríen nueva y misteriosamente. Y como hacia doce años se hiciera. Kai volvió a hacer la conocida señal logrando que los blades giraran sobre el beystadio bailando una vez mas y que un blade guardado, volviera a bailar su danza favorita. Y esta vez, para siempre.

Doce años que pasaron como todos. Con felicidad, penurias, alegrías, madurez y algunas caídas, pero siempre levantándose. Al final de la celebración, el característico grupo salió con Kai al frente, no sin antes admirar una pintura a tamaño real de Kinomiya. Despues, marcharon, pero, esta vez, Kai sostenía en sus manos dos blades y no uno.

-entonces, es definitivo, tu lo conservaras, Kai

-así es, Kyo

-me parece justo – intervino la castaña con un guiño de ojo. De pronto, alguien le tocó el hombro y movió unos dedos. Ella rió. – bueno, me voy, los veré en la fiesta de mañana en la noche, muchachos

-hasta luego, Hiromi – exclamaron todos mientras la veían alejarse con su marido

-compadezco al pobre hombre – bromeó Ivanov mientras era reprochado por el bicolor

-a tu edad y aun con esas bromas, Yuriy? Quien lo diría de ti – todos rieron del comentario y el otro se medio-ofendi

-mira quien lo dice; quien asustó a Hiromi ayer colocándole una araña muy grande en su bolso? – ahora las risas se dirigían a Hiwatari

-bueno, esta bien, me callo – dijo el bicolor sin ganas de responder

-así debieras estar siempre – agregó el ojidorado recibiendo una mirada reprochadora de Hiwatari y una palmada de aprobación por parte del pelirrojo

-bueno, me retiro – decía Kyo siendo seguido de Boris, y Max. Kai vio esto sospechoso, y confirmó sus dudas al ver las caras cómplices de sus amigos.

-que tienen que decirme? – preguntó altivo y cruzándose de brazos

-solo ..... algo – dijo Ray medio serio medio sonriente

-y eso es....?

-vamos, Kai, deja de fingir

-no les entiendo, Yuriy

-bueno, - dijo el chino - a poco en verdad creíste que nos habíamos "tragado" el cuento que nos dijiste hace años, Kai?

-cual cuento? – preguntó el bicolor ya mas desesperado pero sin dejar hacerlo notar tanto

-eso de que no sentías nada por nosotros – el ruso y el chino lo miraron y fue cuando al fin, Kai comprendió. No hablaron. No era necesario. No entre ellos.

-gracias por no enojarse – dijo finalmente el ruso-japonés

-no – dijo Ray – gracias a ti

-si tu no hubieras hecho eso, en verdad nuestras vidas hubieran sido un fiasco – terminó el ruso y rieron. Era verdad.

-eso era todo?

-si – dijeron al unísono

-bueno yo ....

-papá! – un pequeño de cuatro años se acercó a Kai corriendo y este, lo atrapó en brazos

-mejor nos dices mañana, Kai

-claro – el pequeño se despidió de los amigos de su padre y Kai fue con la que ahora era su esposa. La vida con ella no es muy relevante y no nos interesa. Lo relevante aqui es que sus tres amores siempre han estado con y en el.

Mientras una sonrisa cruza por su faz, se despide de sus amigos y mira el beyestadio. Vivía su vida feliz, y así seria hasta que esta terminara.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**Owari**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**_Al fin terminé este song-fic! pero bueno; su final no era para nada cercano, como ven. Aunque la fecha, tampoco, ha concordado con la que debiera. En fin, batallé mucho para dar un final que me agradase, los demás simplemente no me cabían. Espero y la decepción no fuera demasiado grande. De ser así, espero y me lo hagan saber así como tambien el final que se esperaban._**

**__**

**__**

**Reviews:**

**Nancy Hiwatari: **sis!!! Muchísimas gracias por el rev. En cuanto lo leí me sentí agradecida hacia ti. Primero, por leer este fic; segundo, por dejar review; y tercero, por hacerme sentir tu apoyo en momentos de locura. Me dices que tal quedó!

****

**Ishida Rio:** woaahh!!! Me satisface que te gustara! n.n aunque ... fue de gustar, gustar o gustar agradar? O.o cosas mías xDD sentimientos? o.o como cuales? Kai muerto? Has leído tu misma muy cierto lo que dices respecto al amor que los tres le profesan! OoO desanimarme? o.o es que en verdad, ese comentario fue muy cierto ô.o bueno, nos vemos mija y espero y me dejes un comentario pa ver que te pareció el final! n--n

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo:** mamí!! Yo tambien sufrí por el pobre Takaito! YOY y tienes razón, ma, tu nunca podrías escribir con el sentimiento o.o tu eres muy superior a esto y lo sabes ñoñ y estoy segura que Takao fue feliz n--n

**Lia Kon Neia** **_( La Magnifica eres tu!! n--n ) :_** la maravillosa eres tu primis n.n y el fic mas hermoso que has leído, bueno, eres muy amable al decirme esas palabras, creo que fue la emoción del momento (cual? XDD). Y sip, tus tres parejas, ... o hay mas? o.o!! agradecimientos? Créeme, yo soy la que nunca podrá pagarte lo que has hecho por mi, yo siempre la ando regando u.uU espero y no te decepcionara el final, primis. Si lo hizo, házmelo saber, sip? Yo tambien te quiero muchísimo, primis! Y mil veces gracias por el correo que me enviaste. Yo tambien lloré al leerlo (el correo, ne?). ñ--

**Kai Ylonen:** tíita mía de mi!!! nuevamente, haciéndome un honor al dejarme rev!! OoO la respuesta a tu pregunta ya la leíste n.n y tu no escribes tonterías ¬¬ y no son lindas, son magnificas!! OoO es mas! Onegai!! A los que no lo han hecho ñ--ñ vayan a leer **_"In The Shadows"_** , esta cool el fic!! n--n gracias, tíita, y espero tus comentarios

**Ne-Ko Jeanne:** créeme, tu lo haces mucho mejor, n.n Rei malo? O.o!!! en serio que mi intención nunca fue dejarlo ver así o.oU a mi manera de ver, creo que nadie tampoco lo notó así, .. o si? a mi parecer fue muy centrado, algo encubridor, si, pero no malo. No le veo lo malo en luchar por quien amas, .. o si? muchísimas gracias por tu sacrificio, prima hermosa!!! Y sobre todo, gracias por ser la primera en merecer un rev largo tuyo! nn

**Sis:** **_Naru-_**hermosa!!! No sabes como me animan tus revs!! A pesar de todo, me levantan mucho el animo y los leo ansiosa!! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y ánimos! Yo tampoco puedo describir con palabras toda la belleza de tu apoyo! Gracias, hermanita y esperare tambien tu comentario!!

**Rika Hiwatari Black:** **_Rika-san!!_** Siempre preocupándote por mi!! no te preocupes, esa fecha ya pasó y solo volverá hasta el otro año! n.n procurare seguir de buenos ánimos!!

**Ushiha Yuuna:** o.o rev se cortó, creo. Me hubiera gustado saber que le pareció y solo aparecían lagrimitas, el fic tuvo tan malo? O.o bueno, espero su comentario n--n

**Ale-Y- H:** o.o!!! es que el es una pareja de Kai, **_Ale-sama_** YOY y el fic ta dedicado. Thanx por su comentario y espero a ver que le pareció el final! n--n

**Rika hiwatari Black:** este segundo rev estuvo muy lindo y me conmoví. Gracias!! Jamás me habian dejado doble rev!!! Créeme, lo que tu me escribes siempre es superior. ToT

**Senko:** espero y se te pasara la depre! ToT aquí eta el final y Arigatou por tu rev!

**Shoriyuki:** aaahh, nieta-mía!! n--n es cierto, el amor a Kai no nos debería sorprender si no alegrar, esperaré tus rev y tus actualizaciones!!! Continúale, ne?

**Hayi-Os:** AJAJAJAJAJAJA, espere con ansias esto!! aunque fue un aviso lo puse, no se quien me nomino o.o (aaahh, la canción acaba de comenzar a sonar!! ;--; amo la canción!!!) pero bueno, me siento muy feliz al decir que mi primis, justamente la persona a la que va dedicado este fic, **Gan** en esta categoría!!! **FELICIDADES, PRIMIS!!!** Te lo merecías, y se tambien que merecías ganar en la otra, hubo chanchulle ô.o pero, feliciten a mi primis por ser ganadora!! n—n

**LogiaRu:** que me meta en la cabeza del personaje? O.o nu entendí u.uU mi ser muy bruta, y como ya te habia dicho. Lia-sama es una de las mejores escritoras, pero como ya dije, es una, aun están los otros que te mencione ñ.ñ pero de que mi primis esta, ... esta!! Thanx por el rev!!

**Shadow:** gracias por considerar así mi fic n—n y, de que murió? Si te digo te reirás de mi o.o (uuh, ya se terminó la canción!! YOY naaah, esta tmb ta muy buena!! OoO) ejem, como decía. Yo te diré, pero bueno, es que confundí un detalle n.nU pero bueno, esperaré el comentario, nos vemos! n----n

**_Ahora si!! este song-fic ha terminado. Gracias a mi primis por sus agradecimientos y gracias a los lectores que me dejaron tambien sus comentarios. Créanme, la canción es mas que nada lo mas bello, gracias, muchas gracias a todos ya que este capitulo se ha cerrado._**


End file.
